yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Yo Ywet
The Ywet is a yo-yo produced by One Drop for Anti-Yo, released on November 9th, 2011. Description The prototype version of the Ywet was first showcased in 2008, at which fans began to call for the final product. Immediately afterwards, Anti-Yo disappeared from the radar for around three years, until they released the completed and finalized Ywet in 2011. It is machined by One Drop at their machining shop in Eugene, Oregon. The yo-yo has an everyday organic Butterfly shape like the previous releases, but its most distinctive feature is its novel "Quad-Fist" response system. The Quad-Fist consists of a set of two concentric recesses on each side, in which O-rings can be inserted. The included O-rings can be inserted into the recesses however the user would like it, making for an adjustable response system. It is also compatible with 19mm Large Slim-sized response pads. The Ywet is also the first Anti-Yo yo-yo to feature One Drop's Side Effect axle hub system, coming stock with a Side Effect modeled after the axle hubs seen on previous models, such as the legendary Bapezilla. Of course, other shapes of Side Effects can also be used on the Ywet to change its feeling of play and visual impact. The yo-yo also has a nickel-coated Slip Matte Ni finish for low-friction, high-grinding performance. To top it off, the Ywet also features a concave Grooved Bearing 2 from Born Crucial for minimizing sleep loss and advanced string play. The Ywet also comes with a high quality denim pouch made in collaboration between Anti-Yo and Holy Stitch, along with the Paranoids music CD No False Alarm. Dri-Ywet The Dri-Ywet is a variant of the Ywet. While it has some of the same features as the original, its new finish is what made it different. It has the Slip Matte finish, but there's more added to it than that. It was also copper-coated, not once, but twice. This makes the yo-yo three grams heavier, in addition to providing some visual impact. Over time, the double copper coating would oxidize to give the Dri-Ywet a unique vintage-like look that could not be attained from splash anodizing or even acid washing. The Side Effects are also anodized in blood red and engraved with the Anti-Heart. It also comes included with the Holy Stitch x Anti-Yo collaborative denim pouch. Ten yo-yos were first released at the 2011 U.S. Nationals, and were sold out in two minutes. On February 9th, 2012, 100 additional Dri-Ywets were given a limited retail release. Slck-Ywet The last variant of the Ywet, it was released on June 28th, 2012 as a YoYoNation-exclusive product. Only 25 of these yo-yos were ever manufactured. The Slck-Ywet featured a brilliant, high-gloss, nickel-plated finish in black. Other than that, it also features Quad-Fist response with Flow Groove pads, along with the Grooved Bearing 2, Side Effects, and the Holy Stitch x Anti-Yo denim pouch. Trivia *The prototype version of the Ywet from 2008 had axle hubs machined into the body halves, in contrast to the finalized production model having Side Effects. Gallery Ywet AntiYoYwet2.jpg|Side view AntiYoYwet3.jpg|Profile AntiYoYwet4A.jpg|Internals 1 AntiYoYwet4B.jpg|Internals 2 AntiYoYwet5.jpg|Denim pouch and music CD Dri-Ywet AntiYoDriYwet1.jpg|Dri-Ywet AntiYoDriYwet2.jpg|Side view AntiYoDriYwet3.jpg|Profile AntiYoDriYwet4.jpg|Internals AntiYoDriYwet5.jpg|Denim pouch and music CD Slck-Ywet AntiYoSlckYwet1.JPG|Slck-Ywet AntiYoSlckYwet2.JPG|With denim pouch AntiYoSlckYwet3.JPG|Profile AntiYoSlckYwet4.JPG|Internals External Links *Anti-Yo Prototype Ywet (polished) @ yoyobrothers' Online Instagram page Category:Yo-yo Category:Anti-Yo yo-yos Category:One Drop yo-yos Category:North American yo-yos Category:String trick yo-yos Category:2010s yo-yos Category:Discontinued yo-yos